Supernaturally Twilight
by xoVampireWeekendxo
Summary: Supernatural and Twilight Crossover! Dean falls in love with Bella Swan, and is sent to kill vampires. What will happen?


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Eric Kripke, you guys own it all. Don't sue me your greatness'. **

**Rated M. Don't read if you not into M. Thanks and Review if you think this is a good idea & for continuation. **

**AN: Oh, and leave some suggestions too. **

It was a pretty cold, rainy day. I'm getting used to this kind of weather; Sam and I have been going to places colder than usual. I felt tired. Not only was the weather making me tired, looking over to my right side, Sam had his head against the foggy window. I sighed. "Sam, you still awake?"

I heard Sam groan. Yeah he was awake, I knew that he didn't want to be disturbed. The clouds covered in the sky, creating a dark grey blanket. 'Perfect' I thought. I was in search of a damn vampire, and here he was, in his natural environment. "D-Dean." I heard Sam whisper. His voice sounded low and raspy. I tilted my head toward him, eyes still on the road as I made a sharp turn.

"Yeah, you okay Sammy?" I asked. He smiled at me tiredly. I gave him a smirk.

Sam rubbed his eyes before asking me, "So what was this thing we were searching for, now?"

I sighed. Why was it that we were always searching for something? "Uh, Bobby just called and said it was some vampire type thing. I don't know. There's a whole clan or something. We gotta get those suckers before they kill anyone."

Sam turned his head. He seemed like he was thinking about something. We both looked out the window to see a sign greeting us. 'Welcome To Forks!'

"Forks, Washington?" Sam asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

I responded, "Yeah, apparently. This is where Bobby said that they were living. This is great condition for them I guess. You know, no humans can see their true forms and all cause of the weather."

"Bobby pulled us some favors, right? Who's are we staying at tonight?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "One of his old friends, Police Chief Swan?"

Then there was silence. I drove up to the house that was supposedly belonging to Bobby's friend. I parked right next to the house. We both sighed and I turned off the car. "Here we go." Sam opened the door and got out. He looked a little shaky and I laughed. "Had too many drinks, Sammy?"

Sam gave me a half-hearted glare. I laughed at him teasingly. We went to the back of the trunk. I grabbed our pretty small bag and he grabbed the weapons. "Hey, Dean, hurry up!" Sam yelled. I shut the trunk and we walked our heads. It was pouring. This weather was not making me happy. We were on the porch and Sam knocked on the door pretty heavily. We both shivered. It was around 5 o'clock and it was already dark. We were greeted by Police Chief Swan. "H-Hello, Boys! Come in! Hurry." He said.

I smiled at him thankfully and scrambled in. "So, uh, thanks for letting stay here… 'ppreciate it." I said. I tried to sound warm and all, although I felt pretty damn cold and frustrated at the moment.

Sam tried to mutter something thoughtful and kind too. "Yeah, we just couldn't find any hotels near us at the moment."

We watched the him smile and crinkly eyed smile. He ruffled his dark hair. "Oh, it's alright. No thanks necessary. Bobby said you guys are like his kids, so anyone that close to Bobby is sure to get along and be just as close with me."

We both grinned. I gave a Sam an awkward glance. "Alright, take your stuff upstairs! Please, oh and uh by the way, I have company. My daughter is staying with me, Bella."

My eyes widened a bit. A daughter? I watched as an ivory skinned girl came downstairs. She looked liked she was pretty much in 11th or 12th grade. "Dad? Did you call for me?" She sprinted up to us and then she looked up. I saw her eyes look down.

"Bella, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Say hi, they are staying with us for awhile." She smiled a weak smile. I mustered up a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said. I reached my hand out and she took it. She shook it, and she seemed pretty weak. Sam shook her hand too. Her brown eyes sparkled when the light his them. She was a pretty sight.

"Uh, hi." She said awkwardly. She seemed shy. I noted that, but it was time for me and Sammy to take our stuff up to our room.

"Bella, show them up to their room, would you?" He said. She turned her head and nodded.

She said kinda quietly, "Kay, uh, just get your stuff and follow me." Sam nudged me, and I looked at her hand it had a mark… like she had been hurt by animal or something… I ignored it and grabbed my stuff followed by Sam. We grinned back at Mr. Swan.

"Thanks again, Mr. Swan." I added.

He gave us a nod, "Call me Charlie!" I laughed and headed upstairs.

Bella seemed to be a bit nervous, she was quiet and stumbled a couple of times, only giving small smiles. "Uh, here's your rooms… Sorry we didn't have a full bed…" She trailed off. There was blood rushing to her cheeks. I almost jumped off a cliff then.

"Oh, god. Yeah, Sam and I, we don't like to share beds… Being the BROTHERS we are…" I said. I tried to make sure I stressed it on the part of brothers. Why the hell do people always do that?! There goes my chance at Bella… I laughed to myself.

She seemed really pale. "Oh, s-sorry. I just.. Assumed… I don't know." Your beautiful. I wanted to say. How random? Nah, the moment I walked in the door and saw her, I thought she had something about her. I don't know if it was her pale, delicate skin, or her chocolate colored eyes and matching hair.

Sam laughed. "Hah, we get that all time, don't worry about it. Just don't try that one again." He winked at her. She giggled a little.

"Mm, alright." She said.

I gave her a nod. "By the way, Bella, what happened to you hand?" I asked. Looked like a bite, and it made me suspicious. What if it had been a vampire bite, I thought.

I saw her go a little frigid. "N-nothing. I just got bit by my friends… dog." I could make out a little bit of hesitation. She was lying. I wish that people would just tell the truth. It would make Sammy's and my job a little easier.

"Uh huh, okay. Well thanks." She nodded. I saw her go downstairs. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
